


The Phantom's Cabaret

by DxrkPhantom



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Smut, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxrkPhantom/pseuds/DxrkPhantom
Summary: She wanders the streets of a place she does not know with so little information of herself. As she roams the unfamiliar streets within Wall Sina she bumps into a recruiting officer and with nothing better to do and no food or shelter she decides to join whatever cause he speaks so highly of. Without even knowing her real name, Y/N joins the Survey Corps and quickly excels all her peers in which she soon gets noticed by Erwin Smith and Levi Ackerman, as she is the first non-Ackerman to excel with such greatness.
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Reader, Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Original Female Character(s), Hange Zoë/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir/Original Female Character(s), Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 48
Kudos: 123





	1. Description

I'm creating this story to be a reader insert (as in you use Y/N), but if you don't prefer that as the main character blends in with an original character of mine then know that the character's name in my view is Nico. I've read many Y/N stories and a lot of them show descriptions of individuals I don't relate to, so I'm making mine different. Y/N or Nico in this story is tall, fit, and has more 'masculine' and intimidating features. A lot of F/F reader inserts I've read usually make Y/N pretty submissive, feminine, and petite (nothing wrong with that, I just don't personally relate), so I wanted to switch it up a bit.

-Y/N or Nico is assigned female at birth and uses she/her the most (this will be explained later)  
As for specific features like hair color (h/c), skin color (s/c), and eye color (e/c) it will up for the reader interpretation.

-Hange will actually be spelled Hanji in this story is AFAB and will use she/they

-Y/N and Hanji are the main pairing/ Ymir and Historia are the side pairing

-Minor Mikasa/Annie and their relationship will very much be a slow burn

-No Smut, but there will be a few times (maybe) where it will be implied

PLEASE KNOW (TRIGGER WARNING)

**-There will be mentions of death, explicit gore scenes, mental health/issues, and mass mental manipulation (to adults and minors)**

**\- I don't right smut, but I do write very detailed and disturbing scenes portraying one's death and violence**

**-I will provide a trigger warning before those scenes**

I will usually update over the weekend.


	2. The First Sunrise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, remember if you don't wanna use (y/n) then just use "Nico".
> 
> Updated: 02/23/21

Sunrises reveal the most fascinating revelations.

A scream randles from the throat of a crow goes through the atmosphere startling the sleeping beauty. A woman who looks to be in her mid or late 20s wakes up and it appears she is behind a house. She's tired and everything around her and even her entire existence feels foreign. The woman looks around and finds that she had been slumping against a very uncomfortable grey stone wall that looks as if it stretches up for many meters. On the woman are very disheveled clothes with a few slashes in them, although something quite peculiar she had noticed is that despite her dirty clothes- neat brown leather gloves stuck to her hands covering her hands and wrists completely. These gloves, unlike the clothes, looked proper and would match a very intimidating/witted personality. 

_Where am I?_

_Who am I?_

The woman takes note of her gloves but makes no effort to take them off.

_They're comfortable_

Slowly she gets up and takes in her figure from the neck down and observes her stature. She's really fit- her shoulders are wide and muscles are in every inch of her body, and she's noticeably tall- has to be more than 6 feet. She looks behind her to get a better look at the humongous wall. It looks like it stretches for miles horizontally.

_Interesting_

As she gets balanced she starts to walk around the house she was placed behind and proceeds to walk aimlessly with no particular destination in mind. While walking she notices as she goes further on the road the more crowded and lively the town is. It's filled with carts and people selling various items like food, clothes, and essential items. 

_A snack sounds nice- but I don't have money_

Kids run around spewing waterfalls of happiness with their joy filled laughter and movements. Mothers come together to talk about the latest family events and town news. Fathers drink together and complain about politics. Some individuals from all parties, though, take notice of the mysterious lengthy woman wondering about their street. Thinking thoughts like _She’s not from around here…..Woah she’s like a tree!.... She’s so beaten up, I hope she’s okay…..Better stay away from her, she looks like one of those freaks from the underground!.... I should get my kids- this girl is up to no good….._

The woman takes notice and starts to walk faster to a crowd of people in the center of the town, so the stares will fade away. She shoves through the crowd, politely saying excuse me at the same time.

_I still don’t know where I’m going_

As she thinks this her stomach rumbles and her legs start to ache.

_Why am I so tired? It’s like I just ran a marathon._

A wave of tiredness continues to invade her system and she realises she needs to get shelter and food fast or she will pass out in the middle of a town she has no revelation of. 

“SIGN UP NOW FOR HUMANITY!! JOIN THE SCOUTS, MPs, OR GARRISON!”

The woman looks up and finally understands why this area was so crowded.

_Is this some type of military?_

The woman is not able to finish her thought as a voice boasts. 

“Pshhh why would anyone here join you guys’ death sentence,” A man in his late 20s said. He looked wealthy and was pretty slim for a guy.

“I know right, no one in their right mind would join! We are in Wall Sina for the walls sake!” Another man said, but he was much older- probably in his 40s. He had something brown and cylinder in his mouth that admitted smoke and the woman thought it smelled disgusting. The woman frowned in distaste and walked away from the bigoted men.

_Walls? I wonder if that wall I rested on is the Wall Sina they speak of._

The woman stayed lost in thought, but was soon interrupted by a bald man, the same bald man that was previously yelling about the different military divisions.

“Hey you, are you here to join?” he said holding out a flyer for the woman to grab, in which she did curiously. He had noticed how well built the woman was. _She most definitely can be a soldier,_ he thought.

“Um, like are you asking me which military division? I don’t know them too well and I’m-” The woman was cut off.

“No no no, that’s not how it works. Here this form is where you will fill out your name and as much information you can. Then give it to me and go to that guy over there,” He pointed at a guy ushering recruits onto a big cart attached to horses. “He will take you to the Training Corps where you train to be a soldier and be ranked, after a maybe a year or two you’ll get to pick which you prefer Garrison or Scouts.”

“Wait, what about the MPs? What are those?” The woman asked, taking notice that he didn’t give her that option when talking about the aftermath of training.

“Well, I have no doubt you’ll rank well- I mean look at you- you’re a fighter.” The woman didn’t know how to feel about that. _How am I fighter if I don’t know how to fight or hell I don’t even know my body- this muscle isn’t mine. Everything is foreign,_ she thought- spacing out.

“Hey hey hey don’t lose me now,” the man said after taking notice that the woman spaced out. “I hope you didn’t take offense, I’m just sayin’ you’re fit. Anyway I feel like you should join the scouts. I know it hypocritical to say because I’m an MP myself, but you would do really well in helping humanity. MPs are the Military Police- a lot of my peers, well, lets just say they are cowards, in fact when Wall Maria fell none of them volunteered to switch divisions and join the scouts to help as much they could. Hell, I was the only one. The Scouts, or Survey Corps, are the bravest of all of us, they face danger almost everyday- they, they, see those devils that roam the outside…”

_Devils? What devils? Wall Maria, so there’s more?_

“You’re not from around here are you? Were you from the underground? You seem like someone from there. I mean- not sayin’ you a crook, but you look like someone that went through a lot and you don’t even know about more than half of the things I’m sayin’... Well I only know one other person that joined the military and he was from underneath, I was in his training group for a little bit, but soon he joined the scouts a while back- he’s hella talented. It’s been years since then though.”

_This guy talks… a lot_

“Sorry I tend to ramble…”

_No kidding_

“Anyways I didn’t even get your name!”

“Umm…” the woman looked around nervously.

_I don’t even know my name_

“Well?” The man pressed.

“I’m…(y/n)..” (y/n) just says the first name that comes to her mind.

“Very nice to meet you (y/n). Well I won’t keep you anymore, let me or another guard know if you want to join we will be here for a while.”

_I need some place to stay- if anything I can do the training for shelter and just drop out. I need to figure things out…_

The bald man started to walk away.

“Wait… I’ll join,” y/n says making the man stop in his tracks.

“Well great! Here lemme bring you to Frank,” the man says as he ushers y/n to the cart filled with recruits. As his bare hand comes in contact with her back she flinches, as her shirt has a pretty big slash on her back and his hand brushes against her bare back. Y/n eyes went wide and her breath got caught in her throat.

_P-please don’t touch me..._

“Ah um sorry…” the man noticed y/n had flinched to his touch, he put his hand to the side. “In the Training Corps they’ll give you new clothes y/n,” he gives her a warm smile. He was trying to comfort y/n, but she was so lost in thought. It wasn’t long until they arrived meeting with a short guy named Frank who was previously talking to a tall freckled woman.

“You’ll do just fine y/n, good luck!” He waves and starts to head back to his station.

“Bye Shawn,” Y/n says, causing the bald man to instantly freeze. He turned around.

“Y/n how did you know my name?”

_Huh I don’t know_

“Lucky guess, you look like a Shawn.”

_It just felt right_

The man chuckled, “You are such a strange girl y/n. I’ll see you around.”

Y/n and Shawn wave to each other and separate. Shawn looks back to look at y/n once again her back facing him. “I can’t imagine what you must have gone through…” He frowned and turned away once again going back to his post.

“What’s your name?”

Y/n looked up to see the short guy named Frank talking to her. “I’m y/n.”

“Well y/n you are the last recruit for today go sit across from that girl with the low ponytail over there on the right. While on the ride try to finish that form of yours- here’s a pencil.”

“Yes sir, thank you.”

Y/n sat across from the girl, who is actually the same girl that Frank was talking to, like instructed and started to fill out her form.

_Name, y/n. Last name, I- I don’t know, should I just make one up? Address? Well shit I don’t even know my age_

“What do you not know how to spell or somethin’?” Y/n looks up to see the girl who was talking to Frank before the ride looking at her with her piercing eyes.

“No- I just don’t know what to fill out. I lived on the streets my whole life.”

_I hate lying- though who knows it might be possible maybe I did live in that “underground” Shawn spoke of, but why can’t I remember anything?_

“Ah well you’re not alone there…” Y/n snaps away from her thoughts and looks up again at the girl. “Just leave it blank, I already asked. They just use this crap for your file, but you only really need a name. You gotta name don’t you?”

“Yes of course, I’m y/n.”

“Ah well y/n, I’m Ymir. Don’t gotta last name nor do I have a home. Hell I just joined this crap because I don’t like runnin’.”

“Runnin’?”

“Yes runnin.” It was obvious Ymir didn’t want to elaborate so y/n just stayed quiet. And looked at her empty form.

_I don’t even know if I have allergies- I guess I just say no._

“Say what made you so tall and lean, also what’s with those gloves? They look pretty expensive compared to the rest of your outfit,” Ymir said, smirking, this whole time she had been observing y/n- analyzing her.

“Why, are you checking me out?” Y/n said intently, face serious and very intimidating. Ymir’s eyes widened, _This girl is so strange one second she’s a clueless mess and the next she’s a menace._ Ymir smirks, “Well aren’t you the funny one. Well I’ll say yes if it makes you sleep better at night… But seriously how tall are you even?”

“I’m not sure, how about you- you’re pretty tall yourself.”

“Hah not compared to you, you’re practically a titan…”

_Titan huh, aren’t those-those big humans? Wait big humans? What am I saying. She must be joking._

“I mean then so are you.”

Ymir was taken aback. “W-what?”

“You’re taller than most girls, what else did you think I meant.”

“I’m only like 5’9, you on the other hand probably like 6’5? Hell maybe more!” 

“No way in hell is she 6’5 because I’m 6’6 and still shorter than her. I’d say maybe 6’8 or 6’9.” A boy said intruding on the girls’ conversation. Y/n turned to see half of the recruits staring at her in awe.

“Well shit y/n, you really are a titan,” Ymir said laughing. 

Y/n brushed off her comment and just observed everyone looking at her. Some of them whispered to each other as they stared. Some even blushed, others though did glare, probably jealous of the woman at the end of the cart. 

“So y/n why don’t you hurry up and answer my question,” Ymir pressed.

“Well as for my height- I don’t know, I don’t know my parents. For my physique I- I lived in the underground it can get pretty rough down there.”

_Shawn thinks I’m from there- perhaps I was and just got into some bad fight leaving me with memory loss? But I don’t see any bruises…_

“Wait, you're actually from the underground? No one leaves that place,” some other boy on the cart said.

“No goes in there either, at least not willingly.” A short girl on the left said.

“Well… I wanted new scenery,” Y/n said.

After saying a lot of the people on the cart nodded and left Ymir and y/n alone again.

“Wow you got yourself a crowd already- can tell someone like you is gonna be popular whether you like it or not,” Ymir chuckled to herself shaking her head.

“Ymir?” 

“Yes y/n?”

“Are you an orphan… too?”

“....”

“....”

“...Well yes, like you I never met my parents....” Ymir smirked, “I guess we must have a lot in common then y/n.”

“Titan Orphans, huh.” Y/n said smiling.

“Heh yeah titan orphans it is then.” Ymir smiled. _No, why am I smiling,_ Ymir thought and then looked up at y/n watching her talk to the girl next to her who was obviously crushing on the giant. _What am I getting myself into._

Ymir huffed, “Titan orphan…”


	3. 'All Talk'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind reminder if you don't like using y/n use Nico. Surprise chapter because of the positive reaction to the first chapter :)
> 
> Updated: 02/25/21

“Say is this your first time seeing sunlight y/n?” Ymir spoke after being quiet for a couple minutes. 

Upon hearing her voice, the young girl next to y/n stopped talking and y/n turned to face the freckled brunette.

“Why you say that?” Y/n questioned.

“You lived underneath, last time I checked the ground isn’t so see through, plus like the others say no really leaves that place- just sayin’ for someone who wanted new scenery you aren’t really takin’ it in.”

“Well I already had my chance to observe for some bit, in town. Plus I was being spoken to…”

“Just thought you’d be more...surprised or perhaps mesmerized. I guess the outside ain’t so special huh?”

“Hmm, I guess I don’t like the sunlight too much.”

“Well that's not a surprise from a bat like you.” Ymir chuckled for the nth most time that day.

“Is it your gloves- sun making your hands sweat? Why don’t you take em’ off.”

“I don’t think I will.”

“Why?”

“For the same reason you don’t like runnin’.”

Ymir was taken aback. _The nerve this girl has,_ she thought.

“If I tell you why I don’t like runnin’ will you tell me why you're dressed like that?”

“No promises.”

“Tch. Fine, I said what I said I don’t like runnin’ there’s not much to it- people here don’t like me too much I’d say. Call me a thief, chase me with their absurd statements, and creep on me like I’m their helpless prey. Most of em’ are the same people that join these traps.” The last part Ymir waved her hand around motioning the cadets in the cart with them: inferring what system they had just joined and the relation to her story.

“It’s simple really, I just want a bed and not have eyes at the back of my head thats all.”

“Well I feel like we will be runnin’ a lot when we get there and it's quite possible you’ll make enemies there too. I mean it's kinda inevitable to not make enemies in life- Say is there some other reason?”

_Is this woman insane? What is she even talking about?_ Ymir thought. Ymir looked at the giant quizzically, her heart started to pace up.

“I know you’re trying to read me Ymir, but that’s not that simple. If I’m honest there’s nothing you can read off me that will benefit you even a little. What? You think I’m clueless? Oblivious perhaps? I feel you staring, Ymir and your eyes tell me when I catch them that you’re thinking about what they see in front of you. Don’t look too surprised, being able to read, analyze, others don’t make you unreadable. Say what are you here for?” Y/n paused for a bit. “No...who are you here for?”

Ymir’s heart continued to pace more and more each second y/n stared soberly at her. Y/n’s eyes were so incredibly piercing so much that it hurt. Ymir flinched a little taken aback after everything she just said. Ymir thought for a second trying to form her sentences, so instead of answering y/n’s last question she deflected.

“Why should I answer your question if you won’t answer mine?”

“Why do you wanna know my gloves?”

“Why do you wanna know my purpose? I don’t know yours, that ain’t fair ain’t it?”

Y/n just stared at Ymir. _I want to get off this cart,_ Ymir thought as y/n’s stare got even more piercing. Though after seconds of that thought y/n’s stare went weirdly warm and she smiled.

“Well it's simple- I’m hungry.”

“That’s bullshit.”

“It’s true, I have no where to eat or sleep. I didn’t even think of joining ‘til 30 minutes ago. Bumped into this bald fellow and he immediate persuaded me to join. Probably saw my build and possibly pitied my state.” Y/n said motioning to her clothes and filthiness. “He saw the perfect opportunity and jumped on it. Don’t blame him, perhaps they need more soldiers- at least they sounded like they did.”

“You’re kiddin’ right?”

“Pardon?”

“Of course this death trap needs soldiers after Maria fell- right now they are pretty good on soldiers, but each mission, each expedition they get more deep in the hole the colossal dug two years ago.”

“What do you mean?” Y/n said very confused and Ymir noticed this, her eyes widened.

“Hell! Does the underground know nothing? Two years ago one of the walls that we reside in fell from this big titan some folks around here call the colossal titan. That mother fucker kicked a whole right through the wall and unleashed hundreds of titans into Shiganshina.”

_That must be some titan, if it’s strong enough to do that it would have to be at least as tall as the wall or perhaps taller… So they are real, it ain’t some joke. Are they humans? Why can’t I remember…_

“Hah! Wanna run now huh y/n? You wanna new scenery? Well it probably won’t be too different than your home. Here you’ll see manslaughter, pain, and life being fucking unfair, sounds like the underground now doesn’t it. Should have stayed in town with all the rich pricks y/n, now you’re trapped. Unless you're cowardly enough to quit.”

“Well why didn’t you stay with those bigots? And no I won’t run- I don’t like runnin’ too much myself Ymir. What you said intrigues me I’d have to say…”

“You’re insane y/n, insane.”

“And you’re hiding something Ymir. Hidin’.”

Ymir smirked.

“And you are too, y/n.”

After a few hours of talking about nothing in particular, the cart stopped revealing a very big field and buildings further into the land. 

“Ready for hell y/n?”

“Aren’t we already in it?”

Ymir chuckled and followed y/n off the cart and all the others on the cart got off and were all ushered by Frank onto the field.

“EVERYONE LINE UP IN ROWS OF 20 EACH! NOW!” said a bald man with crazed eyes and huge dark circular eye bags.

Ymir and y/n looked at each other and proceeded to line up, both mentally making sure they didn’t lose each other.

“I’m surprised you actually stuck by me Ymir.”

“Don’t pride yourself that much y/n, I’m just taking your advice.”

“And that would be what exactly?” Y/n looked down at Ymir with a smirk.

“I’m bound to make enemies… I’d rather you not be one, so…”

“You’re adorable Ymir, but frankly I think I’m too old for you.”

“What?! No! I didn’t mean it like that! Ugh, you’re so full of yourself, maybe I should just leave.”

“Do whatever you please Ymir.”

Ymir just stared up at her a blushing mess and shook her head and scoffed, muttering a series of profanities.

“HEY YOU TWO BACK THERE!”

Immediately Ymir and y/n stop and look up to see the crazed bald guy looking at them.

“Uh oh,” Y/n said.

The bald guy walked up to them and looked at them intently and yelled, “And why do you think you guys have the permission to be speaking when I specifically told you guys to be quiet!”

Y/n couldn’t resist holding back her tongue, “You never said that thought.”

Y/n could hear all the gasps among the crowd and even some soldiers on the perimeter snickering. He stopped staring down Ymir and slowly turned his head up to face y/n. He was a pretty tall man, but y/n, like in pretty much if not all situations, was taller.

“What did you say?”

“Words.”

“Excuse me?” he said getting even more fired up from the woman’s attitude. 

“You are excused.”

At this point smoke was practically coming out of his ears and the soldiers who were previously snickering were looking at y/n in awe, _Man if only I had the balls to speak to Keith like that,_ one soldier thought.

“What is your name?” the bald man asked.

“What’s yours?” Y/n challenged.

“I am you're superior, you answer me first.” He stated bitterly.

“Well if you were to announce your name earlier I would have known that, but you didn’t, so now we are here.”

“I can get you kicked out for your attitude, you know that right?” 

“I just asked for your name sir.” Y/n said adding a hint of mockery in her “sir”.

“My name is commander Keith Shadis. What. Is. Yours.”

“Y/n.”

“Last name?”

“Who knows.”

“Age?”

_I probably should not say “who knows” because- actually… fuck it._

“Who knows.”

“Excuse me?”

“You are-”

“Don’t you DARE finish that sentence.”

“-excused.”

“Y/n.”

“Yes.”

“YOU ARE SO-” before the commander could finish, many soldiers came to his side to pull him away knowing he’d probably do something unprofessional. Though before the commander could be fully removed from y/n’s area she said

“I’m 21.”

Immediately commander stopped in his tracks and forcefully removed the grips of the soldiers trying to usher him away to ease the situation. He walked back to y/n.

“21 huh? You’re probably the oldest one here and the most childish among the crowd.”

“I think you’re the oldest one here sir.”

The soldiers who were previously holding him back rushed over quickly.

“I got it, I’m not 12 you guys don’t have to watch over me.” The soldiers seized, but stayed close.

“To be frank you’re pretty childish yourself. I never scene a grown man get babysat- hell I’ve never seen a baby get babysat as hard as you.” Y/n said calmly while smirking.

Changing the subject and obviously furious commander Keith asked, “Why are you here y/n?”

“To train.”

“But why.”

“Because you need to train to become a scout.”

“Oh so you want to be a scout. Hah, you’d get killed on your first mission.”

“I guess we’ll have to see then.”

Commander Keith was tired of y/n never lasting attitude, so he faced Ymir.

“What about you?”

“I’m Ymir.” Keith waited for the girl to say more, but nothing came out of her mouth.

“Ymir is not that much of a talker you see.” Y/n said jumping into the conversation that commander Keith so obviously didn’t want her in.

“Why did you join?” He asked.

Ymir looked up at y/n not really knowing what to say. “She followed me because she thought I was cute.” Y/n said seriously leaving Ymir flustered.

“No I-” 

Before she could finish Keith scoffed and said, “I see. You too both got a warning, one more strike you’re getting punished.”

“In what way?” Y/n said further pushing his buttons.

“In a bad way- one you’ll regret.”

“Awww so not a good way.”

“Why would I give you a good punishment.”

“I don’t know maybe you’re into that.”

“What do you- You know what. Bye.”

With that commander Keith went back to the front yelling a series of words of encouragement that y/n listened to while laughing on the inside because every time the commander would look at her, his face would become more and more moody and sometimes he would scoff.

After his announcements, which quite literally lasted hours, they were sent to eat dinner.

“I can’t believe you y/n,” Ymir said, still embarrassed at what she told commander Keith. _People were definitely listening too, damn you y/n,_ she thought.

“What? I helped you didn’t I? You’re all talk Ymir, but man you are one easily flustered bastard.”

“You’re the bastard here.”


	4. The First Supper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: If you don't like using y/n use Nico.
> 
> Updated: 03/01/21

All the new recruits got in a line for supper, today it seems that mashed potatoes and chicken is on the menu. Y/n and Ymir were waiting patiently in the dead set middle of the long line. The whole time practically all eyes were on them, they were the center of attention especially after Y/n angered commander Keith. Though regardless of the past event, people still stared whether heard about the conversation or not as Y/n was such an anomaly.

“Excuse me? Y/n?” a sweet voice behind the pair.

Y/n turned around and looked down to find a really short blonde with sparkling blue eyes looking up at her in awe.

“Uh yes? That’s me,” Y/n replied with a warm smile.

“Oh uh I just wanted to ask if I could sit with you guys- I was on the same recruiting cart you were in, but you guys probably didn’t see me because I was up front. I don’t know... you guys just seem nice and I don’t know anybody, so I was just wondering…”

“Well that’s fine with me. What about you Ymir?” Upon saying that Y/n looking over to the freckled woman next to her, to her surprise the said woman appeared to be frozen in time with her eyes never leaving the blonde. Her face was blank, but her eyes were wide and a blush ran across her cheeks. Even so the blonde girl she was staring down most likely noticed Ymir’s hard stare as her face was extremely red as if it was about to explode.

_ Oh, I see what’s going on here _

Y/n raised her hand slowly, but neither Ymir or the blonde girl noticed as they were having a full on staring contest at this point. At full fast speed Y/n smacked Ymir behind the head causing both of the younger girls to shake away from their blushing battle.

“Ymir, it is very impolite to not talk when spoken to,” Y/n said with a smirk.

“Oh um, what was the question?”

“Can this young woman sit with us?”

“Oh uh. Sure,” Ymir said, saying the last part as cool as she could.

“Well then, I guess you’re sitting with us. Pardon me, but what’s your name?” Y/n asked the blonde girl who had reverted back to stare back at Ymir again.

_ These two I swear _

“I am- um, His- I’m Kr...Krista, Krista Lenz,” She stuttered out.

“Krista, well that’s such a beautiful name. Don’t you think Ymir?” 

Ymir looked slowly at Y/n, still blushing, and turned her attention back to Krista for the nth time, then she responded: “Yeah I-”

Before Ymir could finish, a soldier who volunteered to serve the recruits food told them to stop hogging the line and to hurry up and get their food. After getting their portions the three sat at a lone table off to the left of the cafeteria entrance. Ymir sat next to Y/n and Krista sat across from them, the two still staring at each other blushing.

_ This is extremely weird and funny at the same time _

“So Krista I presume you are from within Wall Sina?”

Krista nodded and looked away from Ymir.

“Yeah um sorry, I tend to space out sometimes.”

_ Oh so she was just spacing out,  _ Ymir thought frowning.  _ Why the fuck space out while staring at me then?” _

“Well you see Ymir and I are too, well you knew that knowing that we were on the same cart as you before. We just met couple hours ago, and I think we’re pretty good friends. Don’t you think Ymir?”

“Pssht sure, whatever you say.”

“Ahhh well you see Krista, Ymir is one tough gal, but in truth she’s a big softie,” Y/n said whispering the end as a joke. Krista chuckled and Ymir’s blush became even worse.

“Why don’t you become our friend Krista? Don’t worry we’ll have you back,” Y/n continued smiling.

“Really? I have to say Y/n, you and Ymir are pretty intimidating. I wouldn’t think you guys were this comfortable to be around,” Krista said with a shy smile looking down.

“Well if we’re so intimidating why did you talk to us back there? Hmmmm?”

“Well I don’t know y/n, something about you two just drew me in.”

_ Or is it because the person next to me suits your fancy? _

Ymir noticed Krista blush at y/n, and scoffed,  _ Oh of course that’s why because she likes the titan next to me, tch. _

“Is there something wrong Ymir?” Y/n questioned noticing her dramatic scoff.

“It’s nothing, just shut up and eat,” she said, her voice filled with venom.

_ I swear if Ymir is seriously jealous of me right now _

Y/n chuckled and shook her head. Krista on the other hand was worried,  _ Does she not like me? Oh, she must be staring me down like that because I’m intruding her and y/n.  _ Krista frowned.

“So Krista how old are you anyway?” Y/n asked trying to change the subject, while politely cutting her chicken. Ymir noticed this,  _ For someone who claims to be from underneath you eat really politely,  _ she thought.

“Oh I am 13, what about you two?”

“I’m 21 and Ymir here is…”

“I’m probably 14 or 15, dunno my age.”

_ You two are basically the same age huh. Why doesn’t it feel like that though? _

“Yeah, Ymir and I are orphans, so we don’t know much about stuff like that,” Y/n said with a sad smile.

_ Well I don’t know myself at all, so _

“Oh I see, well I don’t know much about myself either. My mom didn’t like me much, heck I don’t even know how I know my birthday if I’m going to be real, it’s not like we ever celebrated it…” Krista said, her mood slightly glum as she thought of her mother.

Ymir looked at her with a blank expression, but upon hearing that her heart ached heavily. 

“Well Krista that means we must celebrate your birthday from now on, when is it anyway?” Y/n asked calmly.

“Oh it's in a few months, it's January 15th. What about you two? Do you have a date to celebrate?”

_ My birthday… June? March? No that doesn’t feel right. April? No it’s- _

“May 19th.”

“Really? Why May 19th? Do you actually know your birthday?”

“I’m not certain, but it just sounds right, so that’s when I celebrate.”

“Oh that’s interesting. W-what about you Ymir?” Krista asked, her face becoming shy again.

Y/n chuckled:  _ These teenagers are going to be the death of me _

“Oh I never bothered to celebrate before, so I never picked a date…”

“Oh we must pick a date then! Want to celebrate in January too?”

_ January doesn’t sound right… _

“No, how about February?” Y/n said, facing Ymir next to her. 

“Uh sure, let’s do February…” She replied, looking at her chicken.

“Let’s have it in the middle of the month like how mine and y/n’s is, how about the 17th?”

_ That sounds… perfect _

Ymir nodded, “February 17th it is then.”

Krista tried to give her a warm smile, but it appeared like Ymir was avoiding her gaze. Ymir on the other hand was jealous and contemplating while looking down at her food.  _ Of course y/n is just going to have everyone falling for her, but why does Krista crushing on her hurt so much? _

Y/n noticed both of them and shook her head.

_ So Ymir is actually jealous… because what, Krista blushed at me once? Is the woman blind? Tch kids… _

A soldier stood in the front of the cafeteria and announced for everyone to finish in five minutes, so the three of them just ate quietly and lost themselves in their own thoughts. Two of them thought about the other person in front of them, while one strayed away and thought about her situation.

_ What the fuck am I doing right now _

The group was then called to be assigned dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support and comments!


	5. Strangest of Roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: If you don't like y/n, then use Nico.
> 
> Updated: 03/05/21

“Okay cadets you guys are going to split up into two groups, so girls go with Ms. Park over to the right side of the cafeteria and guys go with Mr. Lincoln over on the left! They will show you to your rooms, don’t expect anything special or much privacy because you’ll be sharing with a good amount of people!” shouted Commander Keith. 

The trio followed his directions and went to the right side of the room where other girls gathered too. One girl in particular caught y/n’s eye, a short blonde with hair tied up in a bun and had menacing blue eyes, her face was numb and even though she was short her build was strong kinda like y/n’s. She was a soldier even before the training corps and it was very obvious to y/n.

“Okay girls follow me to your room!” Ms. Park said very cheerily. Ms. Park looked like she was in her mid 20s and was pretty short. After her command the group of girls followed her and they all made their way to the dorms.

“Okay so in this room the following people are going to be in it, so pay attention. Okay so we got Mina Carolina, Sasha Braus, Mikasa Ackerman, Annie Leonhart, Krista Lenz, Ymir, and y/n.”

The last two names made Ms. Park make a face,  _ How odd, _ but she just shook away her thought. And continued, “Okay is Mina here?”

Upon hearing her name a young girl with medium length black hair collected into two low pigtails going down the front of her shoulders stepped forward, she wore an excited bright smile and had a pretty slim figure- that is to say she was not small height wise like Krista or the other blonde y/n saw earlier.

_ What is such a bright girl doing here? _

“Hello Ms. Park, I am Mina Carolina!” the girl named Mina said saluting by curving her right arm in a rather odd formation while putting her left behind her back.

_ What an interesting thing _

“How lovely! Okay now Sasha?”

A long pause rang through the hallway.

“Sasha?”

…

“I think she’s the girl next to me who’s not paying attention,” a rather average height girl with shoulder length black hair said pointing to the brunette girl next to her.

Ms. Park nodded and walked in front of the brunette and tapped on her shoulder. The said girl was spacing out and practically drooling on the spot.

“Sasha?” Ms. Park said louder, causing the girl to become startled.

“AH, oh hi, yes that’s me.” Sasha said smiling

“Oh okay well you need to pay attention next time because I was calling on you.”

“Oh sorry! I promise to be better next time!”

Y/n smiled looking at Sasha as she remembers how the girl oddly responded to Commander Keith not so long ago, she had been caught eating a potato and even offered a piece to the grumpy Commander when he yelled at her, totally unfazed that she was in trouble in the first place and was more concentrated on her snack.

Sasha was a slim brunette only slightly taller than Mina. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail with bangs and some strips of her hair out framing her face. 

_ You must be a troublemaker huh _

“Okay now Mikasa Ackerman?”

“Here.”

The said girl was the same one beside Sasha who had called her out. She was taller than Sasha, but still shorter than Ymir, and had a similar cold stare like the blonde that caught y/n’s eye earlier. That same blonde was across from Mikasa beside Mina and she was staring at y/n.

“Perfect. Now, Annie Leonhart?”

“Present.” Annie said her stare still on y/n.

_ Interesting _

Y/n stared at her back intently and then smirked causing Annie to become flustered and look away. Ymir witnessed the whole thing and nudged y/n, “Yo what the fuck was that?” she whispered in her ear. “What are you talking about? You jealous?” “You’re annoying.” Ymir huffed and crossed her arms looking away from y/n. “Ymir are you okay?” Krista whispered hearing her huff. Ymir paused and blushes, “Ahhh no. I mean- I’m fine. Just forget about it.” Krista smiled and nodded, but boldly pressed her right hand onto Ymir’s left and looped her arm with the taller girl. Ymir looked down at the shorter girl with confusion, “I don’t want to see you mad.” Krista said, making both of them blush. Y/n noticed this interaction and chuckled.

_ Kids _

“Girls please don’t speak when I am,” Ms. Park said looking at Ymir and Krista, making all eyes go on them. Ymir released Krista’s arm in embarrassment and apologized, Krista on the other hand looked at her and frowned and muttered an apology too.

“Is one of you Krista Lenz? I was saying her name for a while now.”

Ymir looked at y/n with a what-the-fuck face and y/n smirked once again and Ymir thought,  _ Oh how I want to slap that smirk off that titan’s mother fucking f- _

“I’m Krista Lenz and that is Ymir, sorry for the hold up.”

“It’s fine, but like Sasha you two need to pay attention. Okayyy now y/n?”

“Yo,” Y/n said, still smirking, but now placed her attention onto Ms. Park. Something about y/n made her whole body shutter and in an instant her face turned a little pink.

“A-ah okay yes, um.” Ms. Park cleared her throat and continued looking away from y/n, but still blushing, “Well girls this is your room it has everything you need, as for clothes they are in the storage room conveniently right across this room, so take whatever you need! Um, but y/n and perhaps Ymir,” Ms. Park said looking at Ymir, but still avoids y/n’s gaze, “You guys are much taller than many girls here, so I just want to say that the taller or more lengthier options might be too big on you guys, so if you have any trouble just ask me and I can resize them I sleep three doors down.”

Ymir nodded, and y/n replied, “Sure thing Ms. Park,” her voice becoming more flirtatious at the end.

“Alright the rest of you follow me to your rooms!” Ms. Park said hastily and practically rushed past y/n.

_ Typical y/n,  _ Ymir thought shaking her head. 

The group of seven walked into the room that had seven beds all on three four walls. Three beds evenly apart was on the far wall while two each were on the side walls.

Y/n ran to the bed in the middle of the three on the far wall under a rather large window, “I call this one,” she said taking off her torn boots and taking off her sad excuse of a shirt and falling onto the bed. Now shirtless y/n relaxed, but her appearance made everyone blush and become rather startled.

_ Oh of course Krista likes this,  _ Ymir thought her face now visibly annoyed.

_ Oh does Ymir like y/n?  _ Krista thought at the same time, seeing Ymir’s face change and becoming red, a pang ran through her heart.

“I’ll take this one then,” Ymir muttered, taking the bed to the left of Y/n’s.

“Oh then I guess I’ll take this one…” Krista said taking the bed to y/n’s right.

_ Heh, you guys picked the exact beds I had thought you were _

Y/n chuckled and closed her eyes.

“Oh I’ll take this one then!” Mina said going to the bed on the right wall near Krista’s.

“Ok I want this one,” Sasha said, taking the bed on the left wall near Ymir’s bed.

Mikasa and Annie said nothing and took the last two beds, Annie went to the one next to Mina’s and Mikasa went to the one next to Sasha’s. Both didn’t mind their beds as they were furthest away from each other.

_ That Mikasa girl is definitely going to cause me problems in the future,  _ Annie thought, staring at the girl coldly.

_ What is that girl’s deal?  _ Mikasa thought, her blood boiling, now staring back at Annie.

At this point y/n sat up, planning on staring at the view from the window behind her had, but stopped to see the two quiet girls staring at each other like they were about to kill each other. Y/n then looked at Krista and Ymir who were sitting on their beds refusing to look at each other, obviously stuck in their own thoughts. Then she looked at Mina and Sasha who had now started talking to each other as Sasha snuck in a snack and Mina commented on it and now they were talking about what foods they think are the best.

_ What a dynamic we got here _

Y/n turned around and looked through the window to view the sunset, she smiled at the warmth the sunset gave her.

_ I like sunsets _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the lovely comments! I will try to update once or possible twice over the weekend, so stay tuned...


	6. Talking Into The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: If you don't like using y/n use Nico!
> 
> Updated: 03/07/21

“Hey Ymir.”

“What.”

“The sunset is pretty nice don’t you think?” Y/n turned to face the girl only to be met with her back, as the teen was still sulking about her new profound crush.

_ Great now she’s being dramatic _

Y/n shot up off her bed, making all the girls look at her figure, wondering what she was going to do. Her tall build walked over to the moody teenager on the bed next to her and in one swift motion y/n tackled Ymir.

“Hey! What the fuck are you doing!” Ymir shouted trying to get y/n’s gloved hands off of her.

“Stop being a brat!” Y/n got a hold of her wrists and placed them above the freckled woman’s head, Ymir was trapped now pinned by y/n. 

Ymir looked up at y/n’s eyes and then looked down at her shirtless figure realizing what was happening.

“Y/n please g-get off,” Ymir said, stuttering her head about to explode. Y/n shook her head, but took her hands off the poor girl’s wrists and instead yanked her off the bed holding her by her waist.

“I said get off me you fool!” Ymir said now placed over y/n’s shoulder. Ymir punched at y/n’s shoulder but the tall girl relented and continued to walk back over to her own bed with the brat still on her shoulder. During all of this Mina and Sasha were laughing at the scene in front of them, Krista found the situation funny as well, but a part of her was still worried about Ymir.  _ What if y/n accidentally hurts her? If she falls she can get really injured…  _ Krista thought to herself. Annie saw the two tallest people in the room banter as well and tried her best to stop smiling, but failed as the smallest smile rested on her face. Mikasa saw this as even when y/n and Ymir started bantering she didn’t bother even when Annie looked away from her to find out what the commotion was. As she saw Annie smile something in her fluttered. Her eyes widened and her eyebrows went up as she realized what happened.  _ No, I need to focus,  _ Mikasa thought to herself shaking her head and laying down on her side facing the front wall away from the girls.

“Look at the sunset,” Y/n commanded, placing Ymir down on her bed like an owner would with their small dog. Y/n and Ymir sat on the bed and looked at the sunset which was now almost over.

“Wow so beautiful…” Ymir said, rolling her eyes. She turned around to face y/n, looking her up and down, “You know for someone so ‘polite’ it’s pretty rude to just be shirtless.”

“Well if we are going to be like that, my shirt wasn’t that much...concealing. You could practically see my body, plus I still have my bra on do I?” Y/n responded.

“Pssh,” Ymir scoffed at the taller girl and crossed her arms.

“You need to stop being a brat before I punish you.” Y/n said standing up from her bed, Ymir followed suit now offended by the taller girl, she inched closer to the girl coldly.

“Oh yeah what would you do?”

“Open the window…”

“Wow so scary-”

“...and throw you out of the room... then lock it,” Y/n said with a dead serious face.

“...” Ymir just looked at her. 

“Oh and I would flip you off, of course.”

Ymir stopped walking towards Y/n and started laughing hysterically. Y/n joined in and both of them started rolling on the floor as their legs gave out from how funny their actions were. The other girls, on the other hand, besides Mikasa who still had her back turned to everyone, in the room just stared at them in awe.

“What just happened?” Mina asked looking at the other girls witnessing the odd scene with her, they all shrugged.

“Awww nothing just two girls playin’. Though Ymir does have a point that I may be rude right now. Say does it bother any of you guys that my shirt is off? I can go to the storage room right now and prolly find a button up…” Y/n said calmly.

“Nah it's fine,” Annie spoke up right away, surprising everyone. She saw everyone’s eyes, even now Mikasa who sat up in her bed and stared at her with a mix of annoyance and confusion on her face.

“What? We’re all girls, plus y/n is right her shirt was basically see-through anyway...”

“Oh? So you were staring at me?”

Annie blushed, “W-what?” she shook her head composing herself, “Why would you even ask that question? Have you seen you?”

Y/n chuckled and nodded for Annie to continue, “I mean look at you, you come here dressed like you went through some serious torture type shit, you have those weird gloves, and you can practically pass for a titan.”

“How do you know what a titan looks like Annie?” Y/n said seriously.

“What?” Annie said in annoyance, but inside her heart had started racing with worry.

Y/n smiled, “Calm down I’m just playin’ with you.” Annie huffed at the girl’s response.

“Though what’s so weird about my gloves?” Y/n said looking at her leather gloves, the length of them just passed her wrists and the material sported a nice dark brown. 

“You have nice gloves, but terrible clothes. Also you didn’t take them off even when eating or even now. It’s pretty hot, so there is no sensible reason for you to still be wearing them.”

Annie crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows, “So what’s up with them? Why are they so important to you?”

“Good luck with getting an answer Annie, I already asked and all I got was interrogation,” Ymir replied before y/n could speak up.

“Oh so they are a sensitive topic huh?” Annie said looking intensely at y/n.

“Guys if y/n doesn’t want to tell us why she wears them it's fine, she’s allowed to keep things private after all,” Mina said giving y/n a warm smile.

“Thank you Mina, but like I said I won’t take them off...ever,” Y/n said looking at Annie then back down at her gloves.

“Ever?” Annie and Ymir said in unison.

“I like em, so why should I?”

“I don't know, maybe like when you go to the bathroom or shower,” Annie replied.

“Fine, that will be the only time then,” Y/n said, still looking down at her gloves.

“Are you some type of germaphobe?” This time it was Sasha who had asked.

_ I don’t think that’s the reason- _

“Yes,” Y/n said simply, but inside she was starting to overthink.

_ Is that why I don’t want to take them off? No that can’t be, that doesn’t feel right. _

“So what she likes to wear gloves, it's just her thing, now stop talking and let's go to bed,” this time Mikasa spoke up.

“Of course you would defend her with your ugly scarf over there,” Annie replied coldly.

Both girls sat up straight and stared at each other hard. Though before anything could happen y/n spoke up, “Hey hey hey, calm down over there. Mind I remind you guys I am the eldest one here and I’m already tired of having you teenagers be so fuckin’ dramatic. Now, let's sleep, oh and Mikasa and Annie, if I get woken up by you two getting into a fight so help me you two will regret it.”

“Sure,” Annie muttered.

_ What would you do? Fight me? I can beat you down in a second,  _ Annie thought.

“What did you say?” Y/n said intensely.

“Don’t worry about it...Jeez, easy up will you,” Annie huffed and laid down on her side facing the front wall away from y/n. Y/n sighed.

“Sorry. Good night,” Mikasa replied to y/n’s previous comment, looking at her, and she laid down on her side facing the front way as well.

Mina and Sasha just looked at each other and shrugged, then Mina left her seat on Sasha’s bed and went over to her own, “Good night guys,” she said.

“Night,” Sasha said, yawning.

“Hope you guys sleep well! Training is gonna be tough tomorrow,” Krista said smiling.

“Yeah, night,” Ymir said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Y/n sighed, “Good night.”

Everyone was now laying down in their respected beds and no sound was heard besides the soft snoring of Sasha and the crickets outside. Y/n laid on her back and looked up at the ceiling, letting herself get lost in thought.

_ This is the first time I’m gonna be sleeping again ay?  _

Y/n sighed.

_ What have I gotten myself into? _

She looked around the room with worry on her face.

_ Maybe after tonight I’ll finally remember something about myself? _

Y/n looked at the door straight ahead of her then she lifted her hands up a little to look at her gloves again.

_ I swear if I wake up again in a place I don’t know I’m gonna- _

Before she could finish her thought her surroundings suddenly went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might update again later today if I finish work early :)


	7. A Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: If you don't like using y/n, use "Nico". 
> 
> Updated: 03/13/21

The classical room was filled with nobles and lords from all over the world for a masquerade ball held for those looking for something just something to fulfill their own selfish needs. In the middle of everything stood a tall matured man that everyone in that room respected one way or another. This man was both popular and unpopular as those who spoke to him only did on his own terms. His hair was longer than a usual man would have it and the top part of his hair was wrapped back into a low ponytail as the bottom portion was split in half going over and down his shoulders in front of his body. The mask he always wore during these balls remained on and never came off, no one ever saw him without it. The mask covered both sides of his upper face, but only his left side when it came to his cheek and jaw, his right side remained exposed showing his smooth chiseled skin. The mask had a white, black, and gold color scheme with various music notes/lines on it as special decoration. Along with other very unique designs and patterns all of it made it so the man looked very mysterious and sophisticated. He stood tall in front of a standing table looking over the dancing doing a form of a sort of “foxtrot” like dance in front of him. In his hand was a very strong liquor that appeared to be water from afar, but the strong smell and rising bubbles would tell anyone that it was not. The man wore an all black suit with his undershirt the same color black, his suit coat was longer than the usual coat one would wear for formal balls, it ran down to just above his knee and appeared just like a magician’s or ring leader’s coat would, but in no way was the man as foolish as either, he made the coat work and it even made him look even more daunting. On his hands were smooth white gloves nicely contrasting his all-black attire and really pulling the outfit all together.

The man looked away from those dancing and instead looked around the room looking for the person he had instructed to meet, not too long he waited though as another man, with long hair just as he, walked beside him with a glass of whiskey. His masquerade mask was way different, it was a white or rather cream color and it had obvious cracks in it as decoration, all around the border the mask also had some unique patterns, but nothing too special, it was obvious that the cracks on it was the main decor just like the music notes detail was for the other man’s mask. Just like the taller man’s mask, this other man had one strongly representing the person behind it. The man with the cream mask had a light beard and appeared to be a well groomed and put-together man.

_ Though that’s not the truth isn’t it? _

“Mr. Mikaelson.”

Upon herring this the taller man looked down to see the average height straight blonde haired man.

“Willy Tybur, it has been awhile.”

“Yes.. yes it has. I’m afraid you are going to ask something of me undelightful.”

The taller man known as Mr. Mikaelson smirked at the shorter man and proceeded to look over to the ball dancers who were just now performing a dramatic waltz to a very dramatic song.

“Willy, do you know that this song is partially my favorite?” Mr. Mikaelson said changing the subject, “I always tip the orchestra to play it every once in a while. It seems the dancers love it too, the way the song makes them sway dramatically around the room with faces of steel and lack of emotion even though this song makes them the most emotional.”

“I don’t think I follow,” Willy responded now looking at the dancers with Mr. Mikaelson.

Mr. Mikaelson smirked, “It's called the Vampire Masquerade by an old friend of mine Peter Gundry, it's a perfect song for masquerades just like this one, but none is the matter, isn’t it?”

“Yes, sir.”

Mr. Mikaelson pulled out a rather big envelope from his long coat and gave it to Willy to which the man took the envelope with a confused expression. Mr. Mikaelson's expression quickly changed from one of admiration at the sight in front of him to a serious one as he faced Willy.

“And what would this be?” Willy said, trying to open the envelope delicately. 

“Did I give you permission to open it Mr. Tybur?” Mr. Mikaelson said sternly, Willy gulped and shook his head, putting the envelope down on the standing table. Mr. Mikaelson clenched his jaw and shook his head.

“You will never open this envelope if you know what’s best for you,” Mr. Mikaelson started, looking at the mysterious envelope. “Instead you or whoever you hire to do your dirty work will deliver this to a specific address in a year from now.”

“And where will this be?”

“Paradis Island,” Mr. Mikaelson replied calmly, picking up his liquor and sipping on it slowly.

Willy’s face went into shock and looked wide-eyed at Mr. Mikaelson. “You can’t be serious!”

“I am no jester Mr. Tybur, this is a serious matter.”

“Well- well don’t you already have connections to the place! Somebody!” Willy whisper-shouted.

“I did, but I made them all withdraw themselves, they are too important and they are needed for the next step. You came to me a couple months ago, Tybur, telling me disgraceful stories you discovered from your family’s horrific past using your sister’s help. You came to me because you heard for others that I would believe you and help you.”

“I asked to join your party and yet you persisted time and time again that I shall not! I proved myself! I told you everything my sister and I knew and yet you still decide not to trust me!”

“You will never be a part of my crowd, but instead you can be an ally. You see, you have privilege Mr. Tybur, too much in my opinion. Your family is loved for disgraceful reasons and your status and money can get you many things. You do not need to be in ‘my party’ because I represent those that don’t have anything you have. You are not even a real Eldian as you have never suffered or been looked at differently. Just look where you are right now, you are the only Eldian here who is not a maid nor a waiter. All I ask you to is to deliver the envelope to Paradis Island within Wall Rose where the Southern Division of the Cadet Corps trains.”

Mr. Mikaelson reached into his coat again revealing yet another envelope, though this one was much smaller. On it had said in nice black ink “To whom it may concern please open.”

“Give the person you choose to deliver my package this envelope, it is specific instructions and directions, made from my people, to where to deliver it.”

Willy was in awe and was sweating profusely inside his suit. His anxiety rose as he didn’t know what to do. Mr. Mikaelson noticed this.

“Look Willy, this won’t be hard at least not for you. Do this and consider my official alliance with you.”

Mr. Mikaelson put out his hand in front of his looking to shake the other man’s hand. Willy hesitated at first, but then took it and gave his firm shake a hesitant one. 

“I will leave Marley for awhile, so don’t expect any response from any of us,” Mr. Mikaelson said, finishing his drink and getting ready to leave the ball.

“Where are you going?” Willy asked curiously, grabbing both sacred envelopes. Mr. Mikaelson started to walk away, but stopped and turned around to face Willy again. 

“Home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no mid-week update work has been tough, that is I might update tomorrow! 
> 
> Also if you do not know Willy Tybur, look him up, but just so you know Mr. Mikaelson is an original character ;)  
> All is confusing right now, but this chapter is filled with foreshadowing and hidden messages....


	8. A Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: If you don't like Y/n use "Nico"
> 
> WARNING: This is the first trigger warning of the story, so basically I wasn't joking by naming this chapter "A Nightmare", there is disturbing and scary content in this chapter.
> 
> Minor gore, mostly just disturbing descriptions. Also if you think this chapter is too disturbing this is the start. You have been warned....
> 
> Updated: 03/17/21

The sun was still not out and the world was still dim. Y/n was the first to wake up and she noticed that pretty much everyone was in deep sleep, except for one of them.

“You didn’t sleep did you?” Y/n whispered over to the blonde girl on the other side of the room.

“I don’t like sleeping,” Annie responded looking up at y/n.

“You realize we are starting training today, I’m sure the training is different from anything you’ve gone through.”

“Why do you talk as if you know me. Tch. You know nothing, go back to bed, it's only 1 am you still have until 6.” 

“How do you know the time?”

“The placement of the moon, obviously.” Annie huffed and went back to what she was doing.

“You stole that didn’t you?” Y/n whispered over to her noticing the book Annie had in her hands. Y/n refused to give up the conversation, one that Annie wanted to avoid.

“What gave it away.”

“That’s from one of the section commander’s rooms that is vacant right now.”

“How do you know that this specific book is from their room?” Annie said looking up boring her eyes into y/n’s e/c ones.

“Oh so it is? I just guessed because there aren’t libraries here and it's common for higher ups to have such luxury. Process of elimination really.”

“And what if I brought it with me from before?”

“You walked in this building with nothing in your hands, like the rest of us.”

“Fine, who says I got it from a section commander?”

“You don’t have the guts to invade a commander’s room vacant or not.”

Annie heavily sighed, “This is like the third time you have underestimated me y/n. This will be very troublesome for you in the future.” Annie looked down back to her book no longer interested in the girl across from her.

Y/n shook her head side to side and stood up from her bed, her figure glowed under the moonlight.

“And where are you going?” Annie whispered to y/n, but not caring enough to look up from her book.

“I’ve decided I want a book too,” Y/n said simply.

“You can’t do that.”

“Why not? I know how to read.”

“The section commander came back from whatever she was doing, along with the rest of those who were gone.”

“Why should that stop me?”

“Do you want to get in trouble?”

“Why do you care if I do?”

“I don’t. Fine. It’s your loss.”

_ This is why I don’t talk to people- why did I even bother…  _ Annie thought.

Y/n stepped out of the room quietly and swiftly went across the hallway first to pick up a jacket from the storage room. Y/n found the biggest size there fit her just right. The light brownish color and fit perfectly matched her features, the jacket was also loose enough to move easily in, but at the same time snugg enough to protect her from the cold. Y/n then stepped out from the storage room and headed down the hallway with no particular destination. As she walked down Y/n started to think about the dream she just had, one where she observed a conversation between two men named Mr. Mikaelson and Willy Tybur.

_ Out of everything, why did I dream about them? Who are they? _

Y/n recalled the vivid yet blurry dream. She was not able to pick up either men’s faces clearly as they were so blurred in her dream as if she constantly had water in her eyes while looking at the gentlemen. That is to say she did remember the big ball room down to the smell that it had- one of roses mixed with various types of luxurious alcohols. After a few minutes of walking aimlessly Y/n started hearing a conversation taking place in the cafeteria she was nearing. She decided to stay behind the closed double doors and eavesdrop.

“Just drop it, it's not going to happen.”

“But why! This can be huge!!! You and him are always against me I swear.” Y/n heard the woman talking to the man huff.

“It has been a tough couple of weeks- how do you even expect one titan to play with?”

“It's for humanityyyy,” a husky womanly voice said dramatically, adding a deep prideful voice impersonation.

Suddenly, before y/n could listen further a wave of nausea washed over her making her head in the direction to the dorm’s exit. Y/n rushed quickly as she felt the air around her become heavily. The world spun and y/n saw many black spots cloud her vision. She could care less if she was being loud, the dorms were so suffocating, she felt like someone was taking the air around her. Finally she reached the door opening it quickly and shutting it behind her, her back leaned against it and she slowly slid down the door now sitting on the floor. Y/n closed her eyes as she felt her head start throbbing tremendously and she brought up her still gloved hands to her face frantically rubbing her eyes and forehead.

_ What is happening to me? _

Then visions came flashing brightly while she closed her eyes. None of them made sense as they passed by too fast, but what y/n did know is that they hurt. They hurt so much y/n started crying as they burned into her eyelids and her body started rolling all over the floor in panic. Y/n wanted to scream of her bad it hurt, but she couldn't. She had to face them, she couldn’t look away, remove them, nothing. She was helpless. 

As her pain became worse one of the visions had stopped in front of her so she could see it clearly without it being rushed, it was sucking her in as if it was physically pulling her into it. Then rather than seeing it, she was fully in the place the vision took place.

It was a rather dark room and the walls and ceiling was filled with the crystal-like substance, she stood in front of a leveled platform that was tall, meters tall. Beside her were soldiers, but not those she had seen from the Training Corps or within Wall Sina. They wore mainly brown uniforms with white button undershirts and sported black ties. They were all smiling while looking up. Their smiles were wide, but thin and demon-like, the corners of their smiles were sharp which made y/n shudder. Her heart started pumping fastily. 

_ These are no humans _

_ What are they looking at? _

Y/n went to look at what they were so happily watching, but was blocked by two big pairs of legs. Y/n slowly looked up to see a titan with the worst smile on his face looking down at her. His smile was similar to the soldiers beside her, but so much worse. It was bigger to correspond to the big head it rested on. Y/n looked up wide-eye in horror, her heartbeat quickened, making the titan take note and start laughing in the most disturbing way. Its laugh was deep yet high pitched and was layered as if a whole crowd was in the titan laughing at her. It was distorted and leaked more evil with each second it laughed. The soldiers that were next to her stood next to the titan and joined its laughter. Tears went down y/n’s face as she started backing away. She started looking down at the floor and repeatedly shook her head as she couldn’t comprehend what was happening, she wanted to run, but then she heard a terrible scream. 

Y/n stopped walking back and slowly looked back up to see the soldiers faces become even more distorted- their eyes that were once lifeless plain eyes were now black holes leaking black fluid down their face, some even had the substance drip onto the floor. They were still laughing and one even spoke.

“Look what you did!” It said while laughing at her and pointing up.

Then y/n saw the titan, but this time it moved out of the way so y/n could finally see what was on the leveled surface. Her heart dropped. She wished she hadn’t.

Y/n let out a shriek and covered her mouth, her tearing became more heavy as she saw the woman chained on the leveled surface and right next to the big titan’s grasp. The woman’s arms were both chained up and away from her body so she couldn’t escape and she was in a kneeled position. She wore all white and was skinny as if she hadn’t eaten in days. She was crying and finally she noticed y/n and widened her eyes. Y/n’s back had hit the back wall of the big eerie room as she realized who the woman was.

“Y/N PLEASE HELP MEEEE!!!!” 

“No no no, this can’t be happening! How is this happening!” Y/n screamed.

“Y/N PLEASE DO SOMETHING!!!”

“This is all your fault y/n, ALL YOUR FAULT!!!” The titan next to the woman screamed with its haunting voice. 

“WHY AREN’T YOU DOING ANYTHING!!!” The woman screamed at y/n sobbing and trying to get out of her chains even though it was useless to do so.

Then with its arm the titan grabbed the woman by the waist and bit her in half. The titan chewed the woman slowly and made sure to look directly at y/n while doing it, the soldiers next to him opened their demonic mouths and started mockingly repeating the woman’s last words.

“WHY AREN’T YOU DOING ANYTHING?”

“WHY AREN’T YOU DOING ANYTHING?”

“WHY AREN’T YOU DOING ANYTHING?”

“WHY AREN’T YOU DOING ANYTHING?”

Y/n was sobbing so much she couldn’t speak or even see clearly. Her eyes were covered in her tears so she couldn’t even see the distorted soldiers in front of her that were screaming at her. She didn’t even notice the titan morphed into a soldier.

The room suddenly went silent. Y/n was still crying, but after a while she had noticed the laughing stop, she rubbed her eyes and saw the soldiers had disappeared. Although in the middle of the room the woman that she just saw get murdered stood where the titan was before, her back facing her. Y/n’s heart dropped as she saw the woman.

“H-how are you…. alive?” Y/n said stuttering, her tears still rolling down, but they had slowed as y/n was in shock of the person in front of her. The woman didn’t answer, she just stood there.

Y/n started walking closer to the woman slowly, noticing her white gown that was previously clean with only a few dirt marks was now covered in a mix of blood and dirt sporting only a few white spots. 

“I-I just saw y-ou get...eaten..” 

“H-how is this possible?”

Y/n stopped walking now directly behind the tormented woman.

Y/n placed her right gloved hand onto the woman’s left shoulder, “Y-y, Ym-mir?”

The silence in the room was suffocating to y/n as Ymir didn’t respond, but as y/n had removed her hand from Ymir’s shoulder, Ymir’s right rotten hand took it harshly and she spun around. All at once y/n took in Ymir’s appearance which was rotten like a corpse, but on her face it was obvious she was sobbing because seemingly tear stains rested on her dead cheeks. Ymir harshly grabbed onto y/n’s shoulders.

Before y/n could say anything Ymir screamed, “WHY DIDN’T YOU DOING ANYTHING?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a horror story lol sorry, I just carried away with the scene, plus this is very important for the plot I promise :)
> 
> Hope I didn't scare you guys, I tried to make it less scary after revising again, sooo it could have been much worse....


End file.
